I Like Mountain Music
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab between Monstarzgirl and me. Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her family and friends meet with trouble when they run into Fuzzy Lumpkins and his clan during their vacation in the country. When Fuzzy falls head over boots for beautiful country singer Dorothy McGee, it's up to Becca, Mojo, and their friends to save her before things go awry!
1. Song Sung BAD!

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. The storyline is a nod to the Abbott and Costello movie, "Comin' Round the Mountain." Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The City of Townsville!(Takes a big, deep breath) Ahh, and what a lovely summer day it is! And it looks like Rebecca Utonium and her friends and family are going out for a picnic in the country."

Rebecca gathers with her uncle Professor Utonium and her little cousins the Powerpuff Girls by a large picnic table, setting up the table cloth. Once they've finished, Rebecca's two friends April and Deanna set out the plates, as the Gang Green Gang help set out the silverware and glasses. Mojo Jojo then sets out the picnic basket(Filled with food he'd prepared for this special occasion).

"It was very nice of you to take us out for a picnic, Professor." Buttercup, who's wearing a Davy Crockett hat, says kindly. "Thank you very much."

The professor smiles contentedly. "Why, thank you, Buttercup Dear."

As Blossom joins her sisters, who are merrily playing fetch with Rebecca and Mojo's little dogs Foxy and Roxi, Snake, who's seated at the table, browsing a newspaper, suddenly notes, "Ssssay, now, this sssssounds interesting." Curious, April approaches him. "What's that, Sweetie?"

"Well, it ssssssays here that the famoussss country singer Dorothy McGee issss in town; she'sssss giving a performancccccce at the county fair."

"Ooh, how very nifty!" an intrigued April replies. Upon hearing this, Deanna excitedly notes, "Dorothy McGee? Oh, that's so cool, I just _LOVE_ her music!"

As they overhear the conversation, the girls pause where they float, their eyes growing wide. "The county fair? Oh boy!" Bubbles exclaims. The girls the fly quickly up to the professor and inquire, "Can we go to the county fair later? Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" The professor laughs merrily at this. "Oh, why absolutely, Sweethearts!"

"YAY!" the Powerpuffs happily cheer as they excitedly jet into the air a bit. The puppies excitedly yip and hop up and down on their hind legs. Rebecca and Mojo chuckle merrily at the girls and puppies' spunk. "Oh, how darling they are!" Rebecca says warmly.

"Indeed." Mojo replies.

"Going to the county fair will be fun," Rebecca notes. "We'll get to see Dorothy McGee in person, and maybe later we can spend some time together." She and Mojo lovingly take each others' hands and share contented sighs.

Just then, the group hears the sound of loud, out of tune banjo music screeching though the air. Everyone screams and covers their ears; the puppies howl woefully and clap their paws over their ears. "Urghh," Mojo groans angrily. "Who's making that awful noise?!" His question is quickly answered as the group then hears a voice singing(In an equally loud, off-key manner), "_Ohh, I'll sing y'all a story 'bout th' Lumpkins clan, Thirty-seven Lumpkins an' our sweet ol' Gran..._"

Upon these words, Mojo and Rebecca look up to see a familiar-looking overalls-clad pink monster, sitting in a rocking chair on the front porch of his shack, plucking away at his banjo, while an elderly brown bloodhound slumbers at his feet. "Fuzzy Lumpkins! I might have known!" Mojo exclaims.

Fuzzy looks up and says, "Hey, Mojo! What're y'all doing here on ma propertay?" Rebecca calls out, "Your music is just enough to make everyone's ears bleed, you pink Chupecabra!" Fuzzy snarls, "What did ya just call me?!"

Before Rebecca could say anything else, Mojo uses his hand to cover Rebecca's mouth and says with an uneasy chuckle, "Oh, don't mind her at all, Fuzzy. She's just my girlfriend and didn't mean to call you a pink Chupecabra." He hisses to Rebecca, "Don't get him riled up, Becca. He's very short-tempered. If I take my hand off your mouth, will you promise not to say anything to get him miffed, angry, threatened, and berserk?"

Rebecca nods and muffles out, "Mmm-hmm."

Mojo clears his throat and strolls casually up to the pink monster, with Rebecca following closely behind. "If we might please ask, Fuzzy, may we request that you play your music a tiny bit more quietly? You see, we're having a picnic at the foot of your hill-"

"I ain't playin' mah music no lower, an' y'all cain't make me!" Fuzzy cuts Mojo off sharply. "This is mah propertay, an' ah'll do whatever ah please!"

"Your property?" Rebecca echoes angrily. "Why, it just so happens that this park belongs to everyone!"

At this moment, the Gang Green Gang stroll up to them. "Is somethin' wrong, guys?" inquires a concerned Ace. Feeling his aggravation now begin to grow, Mojo replies, "Fuzzy's being a bit difficult with us."

"Y'all say _AH'M_ bein' difficult when you nosy meddlers won't git offa mah propertay!" Fuzzy replies indignantly. Angry, Ace begins to roll up his sleeves, "Ooh, I oughta'..." Snake quickly restrains him. "Pleassssse, calm down, bossss."

"Now, look here, Fuzzy," Rebecca says sternly. "We've come here for some recreation and we don't want any trouble, so we'd like you to behave yourself, okay?"

"Fine, fine." Fuzzy slowly climbs to his feet. "C'mon, Buford, let's go." Upon this, the hound dog wakes up and slowly follows the pink monster inside. The group looks on with relief as he leaves, until Fuzzy quickly whips the door open and shouts, "MAH PROPERTAAAY!" and blows a raspberry at them, before hurrying back in.

Offended by Fuzzy's rudeness, Grubber blows a great big raspberry right back at him. Rebecca gently places her hand on the hunchback's shoulder. "Please, calm down, Grubber, it's not worth getting this upset over."

"We can't let him ruin our fun," Mojo adds. "It would be best to simply ignore him. Now, let's go have some lunch and not let him bother us."

"Good idea." the others oblige as they slowly make their way back down the hill to the picnic table.


	2. Dueling Banjos

Rebecca munches on a hot dog as Mojo has a Reuben sandwich. The two heaved a sigh as they at, then Mojo said after swallowing a mouthful, "At last, we're able to enjoy the peaceful sounds of nature." Rebecca said, "You said it, Mojo." Just when everyone is eating and having fun, loud banjo music played loudly and the two Pomeranians began howling as they put their paws over their ears.

Everyone else covered their ears and Ace shot an ugly look at Mojo, "We're able to enjoy the peaceful sounds of nature?" Deanna said, "I'm gonna slam that banjo over that pink idiot and punch his lights out if he doesn't stop playing!"

As Fuzzy plays and sings, "_Weeeell, y'may get some flies an' y'may get some fleas, y'might wake up in th' mornin' smellin' like cheese, but you'll always feel warm 'n friendly-like now, an' you'll never be lonely if y'bunk with a cow.._" Buford begins howling loudly. Upon hearing the sound, Fuzzy's little nephew Furry peeks out through the door and calls, "Uncle Fuzzy, please! Cain't y'all play sumthin' th' dog don't know?"

The loud music and howling is now truly beginning to get to everyone. Roxi looks up at Rebecca and barks, "Wuf, wuf, wuf!" Rebecca replies, "You're right, Roxi, something truly must be done about this!" Foxy and Roxi started growling, which made Mojo say, "That's right, babies! Let's tell that yokel to shut up and make him!" The group began to storm towards the cabin, then Blossom says, "Fuzzy's not alone. He's got his little nephews Furry, Wuzzy, and Scuzzy with him."

Roxi and Foxy started yipping angrily, which made Furry say, "Hey, Unc! Looky here! Looks like we've got some fox stew for lunch!" Rebecca picks up Roxi as Mojo picks up Foxy protectively, then Mojo shouts, "You're not going to make a meal out of our dogs, you ingrate!" Fuzzy shot up and snarled, "Them's fightin' words! Y'all don't say that to my kin and get away with it!"

Snake sees an old guitar somewhere and tunes it, then he hands it to Mojo saying, "Here, maybe you can outplay him." Mojo hands Foxy to Snake, then he takes a hold of the guitar and plucks out a few strings to The Beverly Hillbillies theme:

_Come and listen to a story about a man named Jed  
A poor mountaineer, barely kept his family fed,  
Then one day he was shootin at some food,  
And up through the ground came a bubblin crude._

_Oil that is, black gold, Texas tea._

_Well the first thing you know ol Jed's a millionaire,_  
_Kinfolk said "Jed move away from there"_  
_Said "Californy is the place you ought to be"_  
_So they loaded up the truck and moved to Beverly._

_Hills, that is. Swimmin pools, movie stars._

Mojo began playing fast as the Pomeranians howled in tune, which made the group smile and holler like hillbillies, "Yee-haw! Get 'er done! Whee doggie!"

Mojo finishes playing and sings:

_Well now its time to say good by to Jed and all his kin.  
And they would like to thank you folks fer kindly droppin in.  
You're all invited back a gain to this locality  
To have a heapin helpin of their hospitality_

_Hillybilly that is. Set a spell, Take your shoes off._

Mojo finishes plucking the strings and says, "Y'all come back now, ya hear?"

Everyone claps and cheers; the puppies hop up on their hind legs and begin barking excitedly. "Well, well, well," Fuzzy says. "Is this-here a challenge that ah hear? Well, ah gots a li'l ditty of mah own ta play fer ya." He picks up his banjo and begins to play loudly and off key:

"_Oh, ah got me a pig by th' name a' Roy,  
An' that ol' hog, he's a good ol' boy,  
Ah likes ta take 'at feller down by th' lake,  
We's gonna catch ourselves a mean ole snake,  
Gonna swing 'im 'round by his rattlin' tail..._"

The group cringes and holds their ears; the puppies lie on the ground, whimpering, with their paws covering their ears. Rebecca traipses up to Mojo and gently places her hand on his shoulder. "Well, I think we know who the winner is!" she says with a smile. Mojo smiles and blushes a bit.

A disgruntled look crosses the pink monster's face. "A'right. Ah hates ta say it, an' ah mean ah _REALLY_ hates ta say it, but...y'all a mighty good musician, an' ya done bested mah skills. C'mon, boys, let's go." He, his nephews and the dog then traipse back into the shack. The group look on happily, until Fuzzy quickly pops out of the door again and shouts, "STILL MAH PROPERTAY!" and razzes them again, then goes back in.

The group looks on angrily and the puppies begin to growl. "Ooh, the nerve of him!" Mojo glowers. Rebecca gently places her hand on his shoulder. "Please don't be upset, Mojo Sweetie. You played and sang really well back there." Mojo's face brightens. "Really?"

"Yes indeed. After you bested him like that, Fuzzy won't be giving us any more trouble also." Rebecca elaborates. Mojo gives a small smile. "Oh, thank you for your kind words, Becca Dear."


	3. Happy When We're Hiking

Once everyone has finished eating, the group heads down to the hiking trail. As the group are walking, they spot a couple of black bears eating berries and sniffing around minding their own business. Mojo says quietly, "Look at the bears!" Bubbles said, "They're so big and fluffy!"

Hearing the group's voices, the bears look toward them with their big brown eyes, then begin traipsing over to them and begin happily licking their faces. "Tee hee hee!" Bubbles giggles joyously. "Bear kisses tickle!"

Rebecca laughs, "My, they're so friendly!"

Billy reaches out and gently pets the bears' heads, causing them to whimper contentedly. "Aww, nice li'l teddy bears." he coos.

"Great, Yogi and Boo Boo in the flesh," Mojo says jokingly. "Wonder when the heck Ranger Smith shows up." At this moment, one of the bears puts a heavy paw on Mojo's shoulder and begins sticking its nose in his back pack. "Hey, easy on the backpack!"

The group chuckles merrily at this; they're so caught up in the moment that Buttercup doesn't notice a small, striped skunk clambering out of a nearby bush and scurrying into her backpack.

Everyone continued on their hike as they looked around the woods. One of the bears gently puts its paw on Rebecca's leg and gives a small groan. Rebecca takes out a little cake filled with whipped cream and says, "Here you go, honey." Mojo says, "That's a good name for that bear, Rebecca." Honey begins to munch on the little cake and licks her chops as whipped cream is left all over on her mouth.

Arturo then takes out a small packet of graham crackers and gives them to the smaller bear, which he begins happily crunching on. "Hmm," the smallest Gang Green Gang member muses. "I wonder what might be a good name for this little fellow."

"Hmm, perhaps Cinnamon?" April replies.

"Cinnamon, ah, that es a muy nice name!" Arturo replies kindly.

The puppies yip happily and hurry up to the bears, wagging their tails. The bears then begin gently nuzzling the little dogs, who begin gently licking their faces. Rebecca smiles happily at this charming scene. "Oh, how sweet! Foxy and Roxi are so good at making friends."

"Indeed." Mojo replies warmly.

The group continues their trek through the woods. The professor takes a big, deep breath of the fresh mountain air. "Ahh, smell that clean, fresh air, everyone?" Ace sniffs the air and suddenly detects a strange odor. "Uhm, say Dee, do you smell somethin' funny?"

"Funny?" Deanna sniffs the air, then cringes and pinches her nose. "Ugh!" As the smell begins to grow stronger, the group reel back and pinch their noses; the bears and puppies whimper and cover their noses with their paws. "Urghh," Mojo winces. " There certainly does seem to be a reeking, unpleasant, and foul-smelling odor emanating from somewhere."

"Don't look at me when y'say dat," Billy replies indignantly. "I already had my bath dis month."

Before he's able to elaborate on this rather unhygienic matter, however, Bubbles suddenly notices Buttercup's backpack open. She slowly hovers over and peeks inside. "Uhm, Buttercup," the blue Powerpuff inquires. "Did your Davy Crockett hat have legs?"

"No..." Buttercup replies, upon which the skunk sticks his head out of the backpack and comes face to face with her. The group exchange disconcerted looks. "Uh oh."

"_RUN_!" everyone cries as they dash off, causing the startled skunk to climb out and scamper away. Upon reaching the ground, the skunk gives a small shrug, then traipses away.

As the group continues their hike, they quickly stop short as a jagged streak of orange shoots across the sky. "Ohmigosh!" Buttercup says with shock. "Could that be..."

"...Her?" Bubbles continues. Her question is quickly answered as a small brown squirrel with large orange eyes slowly lands in front of them.

"Why, it's Bullet!" Blossom gasps.

Rebecca asks, "You know her, Girls?"

Bubbles said, "Yeah, she fought crime with us before! When we met her, a hawk attacked Bullet and she nearly died. We took her home with us and I gave her some Chemical X to make her feel better, plus giving her powers like us. She saved us from Mojo when he had us trapped with fly paper on the floor."

Rebecca gives a glare at Mojo, who quickly said, "Again, that's before I saw you again and before we started being together as a couple!" He slowly reaches a hand out to Bullet and says, "Uh, hi. Long time, no see?" Bullet chitters and flies towards Mojo's face, then she puts her paws on his nose and starts to lightly scratch it.

Bullet zips over towards Rebecca as the girl holds the little bushy-tailed rodent in her hands. Rebecca says, "Hello, Bullet. Nice meeting you for the first time." Bullet happily chitters to Rebecca, then Rebecca starts to talk squirrel to her back. Bubbles smiled, "Hey, me teaching you squirrel's starting to pay off!"

Bullet chitters to Rebecca, which made the girl blush and say, "Cheep-cheep, cheep!" The little squirrel then happily chitters in reply. Rebecca takes out a small bag of honey roasted peanuts and pours a handful of them, which the little squirrel begins to happily eat. "Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep!" Bullet squeaks gratefully. Rebecca smiles. "Cheep, cheep, cheep."

Bullet then zings over to the puppies and the bears, who happily yip and growl hello to her. Bullet then chitters politely in reply; Bubbles smiles, "Bullet's such a sweetie!"

As the group continues on, they come across a road sign marked, "COUNTY FAIR-STRAIGHT AHEAD." The professor notes, "Say, we appear to be getting close."

Rebecca and her friends gently pet their new animal pals' heads. "Goodbye, little friends, it was wonderful to meet you." The bears and squirrel happily growl and chitter in reply. As the group leave, they politely wave goodbye, calling, "'Bye! Please take care!" Upon which Bullet and the bears happily wave in reply.

"Gee, them animals were sure good friends," Billy muses. "Hope we see 'em again soon."

"I hope so, too." April adds.


	4. Fair and Warmer

Moments later, when the group reaches the fair, the Powerpuffs merrily ride the merry-go-round up and down. "Whee!" Bubbles cries joyfully. As the group strolls through the park, Ace and Snake quickly spy a row of game booths. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!" a barker calls from one. "Shoot water into the clown's mouth, win a prize for your sweetheart!"

"Just make three baskets, three, count 'em, three," a barker calls from the other booth. "And win a prize for your sweetie!"

Noticing the gorgeous jewelry in the display case, Ace hands the barker five dollars and says, "I'd like to give it a try, please." Snake then hands the other barker five dollars and says, "I'd like to try, too, pleasssse."

The first barker then hands Ace a water gun; Ace shoots a steady stream of water into the clown's mouth, inflating a large red balloon until it finally pops. "We have a winner!" the barker exclaims. "Please select your prize, sir." Ace chooses a sparkling amber-beaded necklace, which the barker then hands him. "For you, my dear." Ace says sweetly, as he hands Deanna her prize. Deanna gently hugs and kisses him. "Oh, thank you, Sweetie!"

At the other game, the barker hands Snake three basketballs; he then aims carefully and deftly dunks all three of them through the hoop. "Ah, wonderful, we have another winner!" the barker cheers. "Please pick your prize, sir." Snake selects a pair of jade earrings, which the barker then hands him. "For you, my darlingsssss." Snake says sweetly, as he gives April her gift. "Oh, thank you, Dearie!" April says happily as she gives him a big hug and kiss.

Over at another stand, there's a big stage that has three people competing as there are three dogs. One of the contestants looks very familiar as a green-faced chimpanzee and a red Pomeranian are sitting there. Rebecca says, "Girls, look at Mojo!" Blossom sees the sign and says, "A burger binge?"

Bubbles sees a man with a Rottweiler and another man with a yellow Labrador Retriever. The announcer says, "Welcome, folks, to the 10th Annual Burger Binge! Direct from Townsville, we have Owen Simmons and Lily!" The man Owen gives a wave as Lily barks, then the announcer introduces the next contestants, "We also have from Townsville our champion Peter Dawson and Killer!" The man flexed his flabby arms to show muscle as the Rottweiler gave a mean growl.

The announcer says, "And last but not least, all the way from Townsville we have a familiar face, so give it up for Mojo Jojo and Foxy!" The Girls and Rebecca cheered the loudest as Mojo waved while Foxy waved her front paws when she stood on her hind legs.

"And now," the announcer says. "On your mark...get set...EAT!" Upon this, the dogs and their owners quickly begin eating. Lily begins quickly chowing down on burger after burger as her owner begins gobbling them down, Killer and his owner begin ravenously gobbling down the burgers, and Mojo and Foxy begin quickly munching down on the burgers. Killer and Lily paused to see Foxy gobbling up some burgers as they couldn't believe that they're getting beaten by a little puffball. Lily ate as fast as she could, while Killer gave a snarl and gobbled up more burgers. The two owners kept eating as they could as they also drank down some Cokes to get the burgers down.

Mojo stuffed more burgers in and so did Foxy, then the minute is almost up as the announcer counted, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" When the timer buzzed, the contestants were all full and feeling a bit nauseous. A woman held up two bowls that shows one burger left in each of them as the announcer says, "And the winner with only two burgers left are Mojo Jojo and Foxy!" Everyone cheered for the two as the announcer places a blue ribbon on Foxy's collar and scratches her ears, "Good job, Foxy." Foxy gives a happy little whimper in reply.

"Yay, they won, they won, they _WON_!" the group cheers. Rebecca traipses up to Mojo and takes his hand. "Congratulations, Sweetie." Mojo blushes a bit. "Thank you, Darling."

Hearing something growling inside of him, Mojo held his stomach and groans, "Ugh... I don't feel so good." Foxy gave a whimper as Roxi came to give her some licks, then the Pomeranian rolled on her side as her little tummy began huge. Rebecca said, "I think we're gonna need a wheelchair and a wheel barrow."

"Oogh..." Mojo groans as he slowly collapses to the ground on his back. "This must be what's known as a hollow victory." Foxi gives several weak whimpers in reply. Blossom said as she pats Foxy, "You've seen enough action for one day, girl."

"You just need a little rest, Mojo Dear." Rebecca says as she gently helps Mojo up, while Blossom does the same for Foxy.

Just then, the group hears the sound of a car horn and whip around to see an old beat-up jalopy rolling up to the fair's entrance. As the vehicle pulls to a stop, Fuzzy and several of his kinfolk step out. Buford is following Fuzzy closely behind, while Fuzzy's nephews are leading a small white duck on a leash. The group exchanges concerned looks. "Oh no," Rebecca says worriedly. "It's them!"

Mojo, who's now beginning to feel much better, says, "Rats, it looks like trouble's brewing!" Foxy, who's also beginning to feel much better, shares a concerned whimper with Roxi.

Buttercup says, "Can we sock it to 'em now?"

Rebecca said, "No, not yet. Just keep an eye on him and his little nephews. If you see them cause any trouble of the sort, give them heck." Mojo growls as he picks up Foxy, "If he and his little brats try to get their hands on the dogs, I'll rip them to pieces and eat their livers raw!" Rebecca said, "Whoa, easy there."

As the Lumpkins clan approaches the group, Fuzzy looks at them with a sneer. "Well, well, well, Fancy meetin' you folks here." Rebecca shoots a serious look back to him as she holds Roxi close. "You and your family had better not give us any trouble, Fuzzy!"

"Huh, thar won't be no trouble long as you folks stay outta our way!" Fuzzy snaps in reply. Ace angrily begins rolling up his sleeves again. "Aw, he's gonna get it!" he says, pounding his fists together. Deanna gently places her hand on his shoulder, "Please calm down, Sweetie. There's no merit in getting upset."

"So, you nosy intruders jus' need t'mind yer own business!" Fuzzy elaborates rudely. The puppies growl angrily at this; upon hearing this, the duck begins quacking, "Wack, wack, wack!" and flapping up and down. "Calm down, Dudley." Wuzzy says urgently.

"C'mon, Fuzzy Dear," Fuzzy's mother says. "We-uns might as well go ahead 'n enjoy th' fair."

"Good idee, Ma." Fuzzy replies as he and his family then traipse off. The group looks on angrily as they leave. "The nerve of those people, honestly!" Mojo scowls.

"Please don't get upset Honey," Rebecca says consolingly. "This situation simply isn't worth it. The best that we can do right now is continue to enjoy ourselves and not pay them any mind." Mojo smiles and breathes a small sigh. "You're right, Sweetie."


	5. Music to Our Ears

Just then, April hears the faint sound of music in the distance. "Say, it sounds like Dorothy's nearby!" The group head on over to see a beautiful woman with reddish-brown hair, jade green eyes, and beige complexion on the stage. She wore her hair wavy with half of her hair up, a pair of dangling jade earrings, a dark green plaid shirt with a tied front over a black tank top, light blue jeans with a little hole in one leg, and a pair of dark brown boots.

She says, "Okay, folks! Got some great songs for you today!" As the group seats themselves in the stands, the crowd claps and cheers excitedly.

Suddenly, the group hears a voice shyly say, "Well, Howdy, Ma'am." upon which they look to see Fuzzy slowly traipsing up to the singer with a blush on his face. "Ah don't r'member seein' you 'round these-here parts afore, an' ah think ah'd r'member someone as purty as you." The pink monster folds his arms behind his back and begins shyly scuffing the ground with one foot as he says this. Dorothy gives him a nonplussed look, but says, "Well...y'all very kind, Hon'."

From the stands, Mojo and Rebecca exchange concerned looks with each other. "That look on Fuzzy's face," Rebecca whispers. "He must have...fallen in love with Dorothy!"

"This can't be good." Mojo worriedly whispers in reply.

"Uhm, well, say, Ma'am," Fuzzy inquires. "I wuz wonderin' if I might ask, providin' it ain't an imposition or nothin', if maybe...mah kin an' ah could accompany you on yer next song?"

Dorothy is slightly unsure about this, but replies, "Why, sure thing, Hon'! The more, the merrier." A big smile spreads across the pin monster's face. "Why, thanks so much, Ma'am!" He quickly turns and calls to his family, "Say ever'body, Dorothy done said we could play fer her! Yee-_EEE_!"

"Oh boy!" "That's great!" Fuzzy's family quickly hurry over and quickly pick up instruments from the bandstand. Fuzzy's mother gets a violin, Fuzzy's father nabs an accordion, Fuzzy's aunt sticks a broomstick on top of an overturned washtub, ties a clothesline to it, and begins twanging away on it, Fuzzy's cousin Fluffy plays the drums, Fuzzy's other cousin Hairy grabs a trombone, and Fuzzy's nephews quickly grab washboards and begin rubbing away on them.

Rebecca and Mojo look on at this interesting scene. "Mmn," Rebecca muses. "They don't seem to be causing trouble, though it would probably be wise to keep an eye on them."

"Indeed." Mojo obliges.

Dorothy then begins to sing as the Lumpkins clan play on; Fuzzy grabs up his trusty banjo and begins strumming away at it. In the stands, Mojo and Rebecca, Deanna and Ace, and April and Snake lovingly hold hands with each other as the music plays:

"_On the outskirts of our town lives a gal named Sadie Brown,  
They say she's makin' money by the peck,  
For this simple country maid landed in the hit parade  
In a manner that we never did expect,_

_Unlike any of her kin, she grew whiskers on her chin,_  
_And the sideburns caused the neighbors to remark,_  
_Through no effort of her own, soon her beard became full grown,_  
_Now they've got her on display in central park!_

_They call her Sagebrush Sadie, the famous bearded lady,_  
_Her whiskers brought her riches and renown,_  
_They're the pride of the museum, and it costs two bits to see 'em,_  
_And her family's gettin' rich on Sadie Brown._

Bubbles giggles merrily at the song's silly lyrics, while her sisters dissolve into joyful chuckles.

_She started runnin' round with a barber in the town,  
And the fellow seemed to have an awful crush,  
But it's easy to explain how she dove the man insane,  
For Sadie had the skin you love to brush,_

_Her barber then proposed just as everyone supposed,_  
_But the way he did it made her kind of vexed,_  
_He'd been married twice before, and the thing that made her sore_  
_Was when he'd ride up to her gate and holler, 'Next!'_

The group all share merry laughs at these humorous lyrics; the puppies even give little giggling barks.

_She consented with a smile, and he led her down the aisle  
In a chapel where the morning glories bloom,  
But poor old Parson Trout couldn't get it figured out,  
So he shook hands with the bride and kissed the groom!_

_They call her Sagebrush Sadie, the famous bearded lady,_  
_She's happy that she's wed and settled down,_  
_For her little baby daughter has a mustache like an otter,_  
_She's the image of her mother Sadie Brooooooown!_"

The group happily claps and cheers; the puppies hop up on their hind legs and begin yipping and shaking their paws in the air. "Wow, she's mighty good." Rebecca states. Mojo said, "Yes, and the family aren't that bad playing together when Fuzzy's on his own." Rebecca looks at Mojo funny, who gives a sheepish smile and says, "What? It's true!"


	6. She Loves Him Not

As Dorothy begins to sing again, Fuzzy and his family begin playing again as the audience listen intently:

Dorothy: "_You broke your promise, oh yes, you broke your promise,  
And now I'm all alooooone and bluuue_,"

Fuzzy: "_Ah'm all alone without you_,"

Dorothy: "_You said you loved me, oh yes, you said you loved me,  
And not a word you saiiiiid was truuuue_,"

Fuzzy: "_Whut did ah do?_"

Dorothy: "_You promised you'd be mine forever_,"

Fuzzy: "_I didn't do it_,"

Dorothy: "_And we would never, ever, ever part_,"

Fuzzy: "_Musta' been mah brother_,"

Dorothy: "_But you broke your promise, oh yes, you broke your promise,  
And that is how you broooke my heeeaaaart_."

As his family continue to play in the background, Fluffy and Hairy quickly jump in with Fuzzy on the next verse:

Fuzzy and his cousins: "_My darling, don't de-spaiiir, there's still another chorus_,"

Fluffy thumps away on the drums and Fuzzy's nephews strum away on the washboards before pausing for a second:

Fuzzy(Speaking): "Ah wish ah had a nickel ever' time them folks was fickle!"

Fuzzy strums the banjo as he and Dorothy tap their toes to the beat, dance around in a circle, then pause again:

Dorothy(Speaking): "There are no mirrors on their shelves, they're so mean they hate themselves!"

Fuzzy then begins singing in a big, deep voice, which causes the audience to stare blankly:

Fuzzy: "_Promise you'll be mine forever,  
And we will never, ever, ever part_,"

Dorothy(Speaking): "Nothin' left for me to say, come on folks, now, start to play!"

Upon these words, the family begin playing again. Fluffy begins rapidly tapping away on the drums in time to the beat, while Hairy wails away on the trombone. Dudley even joins in with a "Wack, wack, wack, wack!"

The group then begins whistling in time to the song as Dorothy begins to sing again:

Dorothy: "_You broke your promise, oh yes, you broke your promise,  
And now I'm all alooooone and bluuue,  
Two, three, four, five six, seven, eight!  
You said you loved me, oh yes, you said you loved me,  
And not a word you saiiiiid was truuuue,  
Seven, six, five, four, three two_!"

Dudley: "Wack, wack, wack, wack!"

Dorothy and Fuzzy: "_You promised you'd be mine forever and ever and ever,  
And we would never, ever part_,"

Fuzzy's nephews begin rubbing away on the washboards with the beat; Wuzzy picks up a bike horn nearby and begins squeezing it. _HONK, HONK, HONK._

Dorothy: "_But you broke your promise, oh yes, you broke your promise,  
And that is how you broooke my heeeaaaart.  
Yes that is how you_-"

Fuzzy: "_That is how you_-"

Fluffy: "_That is how you_-"

Hairy: "_That is how you_-"

All: "_Broooooooooke my heeeaaaart_!"

Fluffy thumps on the drums and crashes a cymbal as the song ends. The audience claps, cheers, and whistles, "Woohoo! Yeah! That was great!"

Rebecca says, "Whoa, didn't know Fuzzy can go that low."

Mojo snickers, "That's nothing. Listen to this." Mojo clears his throat, then he starts singing in a deep opera tone, "_Thaaaat's what friends...are for..._" When Mojo was singing that low, everyone on the stage and in the audience stared at Mojo. Everyone applauded as Mojo gave a bow, "Thank you."

Once they've finished singing, Fuzzy looks over at Dorothy with lovelorn eyes. "Uhm, pardon me, Miss, but ah wuz wonderin' if maybe...y'know...You might like t'go out wit' me?"

"Well, it's very sweet of y'all ta offer, Fuzzy, but ah'm sorry ta say that ah can't." Dorothy replies.

Fuzzy is slightly taken aback by this. "What? Why? Is it muh personality?"

"Well, ah mean no offense, but...yes." Dorothy replies as she leaves.

"Aw, dagnabbit," a disappointed Fuzzy groans under his breath. "Ah wuz hopin' that _WUZN'T_ it!" Rebecca and Mojo exchange perplexed looks, wondering what Fuzzy might have preferred it to be.

Ace snorts out a laugh, "That guy got turned down flat!" Fuzzy snarls as he sees Ace laughing and jumps off the stage. He says, "Ya makin' fun of me?! I'll give you summthin' to laugh about, ya green hoodlum!" Ace backs up and says, "Whoa, hey! I didn't mean it like that!" Fuzzy grabs Ace by the shirt, takes his shades off, and punches him square in the face.

Fuzzy dusts his hands and says, "Let dat be thar a lesson to ya!"

After Fuzzy leaves, a worried Deanna runs up to her boyfriend. "Ace, Ace, are you all right?" Ace, who has a black eye, groans, "Ughh, I guess so."

Concerned, Rebecca quickly runs to a nearby soda stand and says, "May I have a glass of ice, please?" The vendor replies, "Yes, Ma'am." and pours a goodly amount of ice into a soda glass. Rebecca then hands him some money as he gives her the glass. "Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome, Miss." the vendor replies as Rebecca then hurries off.

Upon reaching the theater, Rebecca takes a small handkerchief out of her pocket and pours the ice into it. "Here," she says, handing the makeshift ice pack to Ace. "This will bring the swelling down."

"Aw, thanks, Becca." Ace replies gratefully as he holds the ice pack against his eye. "Does it feel better now, Sweetie?" inquires a concerned Deanna. "Uh huh." Ace replies.

Buttercup angrily pounds her fists together. "That Fuzzy! He's gone too far this time! I'm gonna teach him a thing or two about hurting our friends!"

Blossom said, "We'll pound him later, Buttercup. We just need to keep a watch on the other Lumpkins and see what Fuzzy's up to." Bubbles said, "Yeah, he does seem to be acting weird around Dorothy."

Mojo cringes at the thought of Fuzzy attracted to the singer, "Seeing Fuzzy putting the moves on Dorothy is just enough to make you sick. It's like some hairy and ugly thing is attracted to someone very beautiful." Rebecca looks at Mojo with a raised brow and says, "What about us? Doesn't our relationship fit that description?"

Mojo said to Rebecca, "No! No, honey! Sweetie, baby, I didn't mean us! You and I are perfect together, which is to say that our relationship is true to Beauty and the Beast. You're able to look inside my heart to see past my evil ways and my appearance when I had that deal with HIM. Remember?"

Rebecca smiled, "Yes, I do remember and will cherish it." She kissed Mojo's cheek, then said as she focused on the situation, "But Dorothy isn't that attracted to Fuzzy. He sort of forced himself on the stage and managed to impress her with his music, but that's it." Mojo rubs his chin and says, "Hmm, we might need to keep an eye on that Lumpkin and Dorothy to make sure nothing bad happens to the singer."

"Good idea." the group obliges as they then disperse.


	7. Love Potion Number Negative 9

Meanwhile, a doleful Fuzzy meets up with his family by the car. "Aww, doggone it," he despairs as he leans against the car with one paw folded under his chin. "Ah loves Dorothy but she won't gimme th' time a'day." Buford gives a little concerned whimper.

"Please don't be sad, Cousin Fuzzy," Fluffy says consolingly. "Ah'm sure if she jus' gets t'know ya a li'l better, she'll get ta like ya."

A wistful look crosses Fuzzy's aunt's face. "Well say, Fuzzy Dear, ah b'lieve ah saw a gypsy woman a'sellin' love potions in a tent back thar. Perhaps with one a'those, Dorothy'll fall for ya in an instant."

Fuzzy's eyes grow large. "Ooh, that'd be perfect! Thanks so much, Auntie!" He then hurries off through the gate.

"You're quite welcome, Dear." Fuzzy's aunt calls in reply.

Fuzzy hurries through the fairgrounds until he comes to a large reddish-purple tent; he then goes inside, upon which he's quickly greeted by Madame Argentina and her goose henchman Fred. "Good afternoon, friend," Madame Argentina adressess him. "How may I help you on this fine day?"

"Uhm, uh, well," Fuzzy replies apprehensively. "Ah wuz hopin' ta buy a...love potion?"

"Certainly, my friend." Madame Argentina reaches under the counter and brings up a bottle of dark pink liquid with a heart design on the front. "This is our strongest love potion. One drink of it causes a person to fall madly in love with the first person they lay eyes on, only five dollars." Fuzzy reaches into the pocket of his overalls and takes out his wallet. "Here y'go, Ma'am." he says as he hands her the money.

"Thank you." Madame Argentina then reaches under the counter and brings up a bottle of purple liquid with a broken heart design on the front. "And for only five dollars more, you can buy this out-of-love potion."

"Aw, much obliged, Ma'am, but that won't be necessary." Fuzzy obliges. "Thank ya, Ma'am!" He then goes merrily skipping away with the potion in his hand. "Hot doggie, Dorothy's gonna fall in love with me!"

"Thank you, friend!" Madame Argentina calls to Fuzzy as he leaves.

"Pleasure doin' business with ya." Fred calls.

While this is happening, Billy and Arturo are standing by a hot dog seller's cart in the middle of the fair. The two look around curiously. "Nuthin' suspicious goin' on around here, at least I hope not." Billy muses.

"We should probably still keep an eye just in case." Arturo notes.

"Excuse me, young men," the hot dog seller addresses them. "But would you care to try a new recipe of ours? Only three dollars."

"Duh, yes please." Billy relies.

"Now, everybody sells hot dogs with the pickle in the middle and the mustard on top. Now, what happens? You bite into them, you get mustard all over your clothes! Now, these hot dogs are different. We put the hot dog in the bun, then we put the mustard inside," after putting a hot dog into a bun, the seller takes out what appears to be a small squeeze bottle and infuses the hot dog with mustard. "Pickle on top, No fuss, no muss, no napkins, he y'go." He then hands Billy the finished hot dog.

"Duh, gee, thanks, mister." Billy hands the seller three dollars, then takes a big bite of the hot dog, which unfortunately results in mustard squirting all over Arturo's face and sweater. Billy looks down with concern. "Ooh. Sorry, Arturo, lemme get dat for ya." He takes a napkin from a nearby napkin holder and quickly cleans his little friend up.

At this moment the two hear the sounds of familiar voices behind them and turn to see Fuzzy entering the tent. Curious, the two traipse over and stick their heads in, immediately spotting the pink monster taking the love potion from Madame Argentina. "It's Fuzzy! An' Madame Argentina!" a concerned Arturo whispers.

"We better go tell da others!" Billy replies.

"Good idea." Arturo obliges, upon which the two hurry off to find their friends.

As the group is waiting patiently for Arturo and Billy to return, they see their friends running towards them. Arturo panted, "We saw...saw...Fuzzy...potion...love..." Rebecca said, "Arturo, just breathe and slowly tell us what you saw." Arturo said, "We followed Fuzzy towards some gypsy tent and saw him buying a love potion from Madame Argentina."

Blossom said, "Madame Argentina? Did you also see her little goose Fred?"

Billy said, "Duh, yep."

Mojo paced around, "This is very fishy. Fuzzy went to another criminal mastermind and bought himself some love potion to make Dorothy fall in love with him. Is there an antidote?"

Billy said, "Yeah, but Fuzzy didn't buy it."

Mojo rubs his chin thoughtfully. "This is certainly quite fortunate. If we exercise caution, we should be able to get the antidote from Madame Argentina."

"But how will we get it without her knowing?" Bubbles inquires.

"We'll need a plan." Mojo replies. Upon this, the group quickly gets into a huddle as Mojo discusses his strategy with them.


	8. Who Do Voodoo?

Moments later, Rebecca, Mojo and the others are hiding in the bushes behind Madame Argentina's booth. Scanning the area, and noticing that Madame Argentina and Fred have left, Mojo whispers to Arturo, "The coast is clear. Ready?"

"Ready!" Arturo whispers in reply, upon which he slowly sneaks into the tent, deftly nabs the antidote(His small size made this easy), and tiptoes back out. Just as he's making his way back to the hiding place, however, he suddenly hears footsteps coming from behind him. Upon peeking over his shoulder, the smallest Gang Green Gang member is shocked to see Madame Argentina and Fred rushing up to him.

"Why, you little thief!" Madame Argentina snarls. "How dare you steal from me!" Arturo's eyes grow large and his knees begin to shake.

"We'll show ya a thing or two about pilferin' potions!" Fred exclaims. Terrified, Arturo tries to run away; unfortunately, he's barely taken two steps before Fred tackles him and pins him to the ground. "Gotcha!"

Seeing Arturo pinned, Rebecca and her friends quickly rush out from their hiding place. "Not so fast, you big bullies!" Rebecca exclaims angrily. "Nobody hurts our friends!" Madame Argentina couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Mojo with Rebecca, along with the other members of the Gang Green Gang with the Powerpuffs. She laughed, "I can't believe that I'm facing a few felons who've gone over to the good side! Have you been dropped on your heads?"

Mojo cracks his knuckles and says, "You're about to get it, Madame Argentina! Your gypsy spells and voodoo nonsense won't get to us! Hand over the antidote or else!"

The gypsy sneers, "Just try and make me!" She quickly pulls five voodoo dolls, resembling the Gang Green Gang, out of her pocket. "Say," Billy inquires with perplexity. "Are those dolls of us?" Ace, knowing full well what purpose these dolls served, cringes. "Uh oh..."

Taking a pin out of her pocket, Madame Argentina pokes the Ace doll in the rear end. "YOW!" Ace cries. The gypsy then picks up the Arturo doll and pokes it. "YEEP!" Arturo squeals. She then pokes the Billy doll. "OOCH!" Billy wails. She then pokes the Grubber doll. "PHTBBHTHT!" Grubber razzes in pain. Finally, she quickly pokes the Snake doll. "Ohh, my tail bone!" Snake sings out in pain.

Buttercup angrily pounds her fists together. "All right, Madame Argentina, stop picking on our friends _right now_, or we'll-"

"You'll do _what_?" Fred sneers as he takes three Powerpuff Girl dolls from the knapsack around his shoulder. He promptly pokes the Blossom doll with a pin. "YOW!" the pink Powepuff cries. Fred then pokes the Bubbles doll. "EEP!" the blue Powerpuff squeals. Then, Fred pokes the Buttercup doll. "YIPE!" the green Powerpuff shouts.

Concerned for their friends, Rebecca and Mojo peek into the tent for something that might help, upon which their gaze quickly falls on a Madame Argentina doll, a Fred doll, and a box of pins under the counter. The two exchange thoughtful looks with each other.

Mojo and Rebecca grabbed the two dolls along with the pins, then Mojo sees the bottle near Fred's feet and quickly grabs it without being seen. Once the two got out of the tent, Rebecca said as she held the Madame Argentina doll, "I hope this works and that we stop these two." Mojo held the Fred doll and said, "When there's a will, there's a way."

Mojo held the doll in his hand and lifts it up high, which made the real Fred float up in the air. Rebecca asks, "Mojo, what are you doing?"

Mojo shrugs, "Saving our friends and having a little fun." Rebecca holds up the doll in her hands and lifts it up, which made the real Madame Argentina float up next to Fred. Madame Argentina screeched, "What's going on?! Fred, do something!"

Mojo and Rebecca then set the dolls down on the ground and quickly move their arms and legs, making them dance, which causes the real Madame Argentina and Fred to dance. "Who-who-oa, what's going on here?!" Fred exclaims.

Mojo and Rebecca then cause the dolls to breakdance, perform backflips, stand on their heads, and perform cartwheels, causing the real Madame Argentina and Fred to do the same. "Eeek! Fred, help, quick!" Madame Argentina cries. While the two baddies are distracted, Rebecca quickly whistles to the others, upon which they hurry up to her.

"Aww, gee, thanks fer savin' us, you guys." Billy says gratefully.

"We truly appreciate it." Bubbles adds.

"You're quite welcome," Rebecca replies politely. "We'd never leave our friends behind."

"But now we'll need to hurry, rush, and make haste if we are to find Dorothy and Fuzzy." Mojo adds.

"Good idea." the others reply as the group quickly sets off. As they go, Rebecca and Mojo nonchalantly stuff the Madame Argentina and Fred dolls into their pockets, just in case they might need them again.

"Oogh," a worse-for-wear Madame Argentina groans from back in the tent. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that we've just been bamboozled."

"Ughh," groans an equally worse-for-wear Fred. "I'd have to agree."

"Good thing I didn't know better..." Madame Argentina replies.

Ace asked the gang is running, "How'd ya distract them?" Rebecca said, "Madame Argentina and Fred had voodoo dolls of themselves. We took them without noticing and Mojo grabbed a hold of the antidote to the love potion." Mojo checks the bottle and says, "It's still full and that's a good thing."

"Coolsssss," Snake replies. "Thissssss'll be perfect."


	9. Head Over Heels

Meanwhile, backstage of the theater, Fuzzy pours the love potion into a soda glass, then walks nonchalantly up to Dorothy. "Uhm, pardon me, Ma'am," he says shyly. "I thought yer throat might be a'gettin' a mite dry from singin' all a'them-thar purty songs, so ah bought ya a sodee."

"Oh, why thank ya, Fuzzy!" Dorothy says happily. "This is mighty sweet a'you!" The pink monster blushes deeply as the singer lifts the cup to her lips. Dorothy then pauses for a heartbeat an inquires, "Well say, would you care fer a soda, too?"

"Aw, no thank ya, Ma'am." Fuzzy replies "Ah don't need no luv potion."

"Pardon me?" a perplexed Dorothy replies.

"Ah, uhm, ah means, ah don't need no luv potion, on account a yer th' only girl ah love." Fuzzy quickly amends.

Dorothy is still very nonplussed, but proceeds to drink the potion up. As son as she finishes drinking it, she glances over at Fuzzy and her eyes grow large. She then gets a lovelorn look in her eyes and breathes a hearty sigh, "Oh, Fuzzy, my darling!" As Dorothy embraces Fuzzy in a big hug and plants a big kiss on his furry pink cheek, Fuzzy excitedly exclaims, "YAHOO! TH' POTION WORKS!"

As she slowly pulls back, Dorothy then begins to sing:

"I_ have the strangest feeling  
I've never had before,  
Why, suddenly, you seem to be  
The one that I adore,_

_My heart is not a plaything,_  
_So handle it with care,_  
_Without a doubt, if you walk out,_  
_Then you had best beware,_

_You'll be just another notch on Father's shotgun,_  
_If'n you don't marry me,_  
_You'll end up dead rather than blissfully wed_  
_If you don't get that ring you promised me last spring,_

_Now, Paw hardly ever misses,_  
_When he draws a gat from his hip,_  
_So, you'll have your choice of kisses_  
_Or a slug of lead in the lip!_

_So don't learn your lesson from Davsmith and Wesson,_  
_And don't be a suitor of Papa's six-shooter,_  
_So get that preacher on the run,_  
_Or you'll be just another notch on Father's gun!_

_You'll be just another notch on Father's shotgun,_  
_If'n you don't marry me,_  
_You'll soon be found 'neath six feet of ground_  
_If you leave me ditched instead of gettin' hitched,_

_Now Paw says if you wanna linger_  
_When he takes a gun from the wall,_  
_You'd better put that ring on my finger,_  
_Or you won't breathe no more at all!_

_At all!_

_So, don't be a jester with Papa's Winchester,_  
_And don't ever trifle with Papa's old rifle,_  
_So, stop hesitatin', and don't keep me waitin',_  
_Just get that preacher on the run,_  
_Or you'll be just another notch..._  
_You'll be just another notch on Father's guuuuuun!_"

Fuzzy leaps into the air and waves his arms and kicks his feet with glee. "Woohoo! Hot doggy, hot doggy, hot _DOGGY!_ Ah done gots me a girlfriend! Ooh, wait'll ah tells mah kin about this!" Upon this Fuzzy and Dorothy then begin making their way back to Fuzzy's shack.

At this moment, Rebecca and the others return just in time to see them running away. Noticing the lovelorn look in Dorothy's eyes, Rebecca gasps, "Oh no, we're too late!"

A determined look crosses Mojo's face. "We'll have to follow them sight unseen and incognito to give her the antidote."

"Mmn," Snake muses. "But howsssss will we catch up to themsssss?"

Everyone thought for a bit, then Mojo said, "We should still keep an eye on those two. If these two start kissing, we give the antidote in on time. But how to give it to her?" He thought and paced around a bit, then he sees some water guns and says, "Aha, those will do perfectly!" Mojo goes towards the water gun stand, buys a good soaker gun that is the size of his old laser guns, and fills up the little water bottle with the antidote. "Ooh, this will be perfect!" Rebecca says as she purchases a gun of her own and pours the antidote into it, while the gang do the same. "There," Rebecca notes, "With these many water guns filled, we can't miss!"


	10. Dodged That Bullet!

The group then sets off down the path. As they've traveled into the forest for a bit, they suddenly hear footsteps and a zinging sound coming from behind them. Curious, they quickly whip around to see Bullet and the two bears from earlier following them. "Bullet? Honey? Cinnamon?" Rebecca inquires curiously. "How did you find us?" Bullet quickly chitters a reply. "You saw Fuzzy getting the love potion and giving it to Dorothy, and you'd like to help us?" Bullet and the bears chitter and growl in reply.

"Well, you are certainly very welcome to help and assist us in our venture," Mojo politely obliges. "The more, the merrier." The animals happily chitter and growl a thank you in reply. "It'll be especially handy ta have Bullet's superpowers 'n da bears' strength on our side." Ace whispers to Snake, who nods in reply.

The group then continues on through the forest until they come to a clearing where Fuzzy's shack is situated. Looking through Fuzzy's window, the group share disconcerted looks. Rebecca groans, "Great, there's too many Lumpkins crowding the place! It's impossible!"

The group watch as Fuzzy leads Dorothy over to a small pen, housing a large, sleeping pig on the far side of the room. "An' this-here's where ah keep muh pet pig Roy."

Dorothy stares in perplexity. "You...keep a pig in your house?"

"Ayep," the pink monster replies. "He's a good friend a'mine."

"But...what about that smell?" Dorothy inquires.

"Oh, he'll jus' hafta' get used ta it, same as we all did." Fuzzy replies.

Dorothy stares blankly for all of a second, then embraces Fuzzy in a big hug. "Well, that's okay. If that's the way y'like it, that's certainly fine with me." She then plants another big kiss on Fuzzy's cheek, causing him to blush again.

Fuzzy then traipses over to a nearby dinner table, housing a loaf of bread and a jar of a gelatinous reddish-brown substance. "Well say, Dorothy Dear," he says as he cuts a slice of bread, spreads some of the strange substance onto it, then places it on a saucer. "I thought y'might be a'gettin' a mite hungry, so I was wonderin' if ya'd care fer a bit a'mah family's special meat jam."

"Why, thank ya, dear." Dorothy takes the plate from Fuzzy and takes a bite of the bread and jam. The bizarre taste makes her cringe, but she replies, "Why it's delicious, Fuzzy Darlin'! Your family certainly makes an awful good presentation!" The pink monster gives a small contented smile.

"Man, she's really got it bad!" a worried Ace states. "That love potion musta' been pretty strong."

"We'll have to create a distraction of some sort to get in and give her the antidote Mojo muses, rubbing his chin. "It only begs the question of what."

Bullet hovers down and gently seats herself on Rebecca's shoulder. "Cheep, cheep, cheep. Cheep, cheep, cheep?"

"What's that, girl?" Rebecca replies. "You have a plan?"

"Cheep, cheep, cheep." the squirrel replies, as she then leans over and whispers the plan into Rebecca's ear. A smile spreads across the girl's face. "Ohh, this will be _PERFECT_!" Rebecca then removes a small canister of whipped cream from her backpack, ready to put the plan into action.

Bullet opens up the window and scurries in with some whipped cream all over her mouth, along with her fur all mangy. She began snarling at the pig and everyone else, which made everyone terrified and scream, "RABIES!" Roy squealed ad began running around, then he goes under Fuzzy's legs and makes the hillbilly fall on his back. "Oomph!" Fuzzy slowly rights himself, rubbing his sore head. "Wh-what happened?" As he slowly looks up, he sees Bullet standing over him, snarling. "AUUGH! HELP, HELP! RABID SQUIRREL!" The hillbilly quickly gets up and takes to his heels.

Rebecca said to everyone, "Okay, we got everyone running around. Let's shoot the two and don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes!" She and Mojo barged through the door as the Powerpuffs helped get the other Lumpkins out of the shack. Dorothy sees the chimp and the girl, then asks, "Are you the exterminators?"

Rebecca shook her head no and said, "Nope, just a couple of people to help stop a riot." She pumps the water gun and squirts at Dorothy, making the singer get all wet and snap out of the spell.

Bullet kept scaring Fuzzy and once she got him towards a corner, Mojo whistled for Bullet to come to him and pumps the water gun. Mojo aimed and said, "Target sighted." He squeezes the trigger and the antidote gets Fuzzy all wet, causing the spell to break and make Fuzzy slump to the ground exhausted.

"Oogh..." the hillbilly groans.

"Ughh..." Dorothy mumbles. "What happened?"

"You had drunk some love potion and fell in love with Fuzzy," Rebecca replies. "We've just given you the antidote."

"Ugh," The singer shudders at the thought. "I can't believe I actually fell for him!"

"We're very sorry to have soaked you like this." a concerned Rebecca says.

"That's okay," Dorothy replies graciously. "I can certainly think of a lot of _worse_ things that could be!"

As Rebecca, Mojo and Dorothy leave the shack, they come across the dazed Fuzzy sitting by the door, brushing off his wringing wet fur. "H-huh?" he says as he glances up at Dorothy. "Have ah seen y'all somewhere before?"

"Uhm, no, I don't s'pose." Dorothy quickly replies.

The Lumpkin can only sit on the ground, scratching his head in perplexity. "Strange...Ah thought sure ah'd seen her somewhere before..." At this moment, Fuzzy's three nephews come running up to him, with Dudley in tow. "Are y'all all right, Uncle Fuzzy?" Scuzzy inquires with concern.

"Wack, wack?" Dudley adds.

"Ah, please don't worry none 'bout me, boys, Ah'm fine," Fuzzy replies as he slowly climbs to his feet. "Cain't r'member whut jus' happened though..."


	11. The Love Spell is Broken!

Meanwhile, Rebecca, Mojo and the others are making their way through the woods, back toward the fair. "I'd really like to thank y'all fer savin' me back there," Dorothy says gratefully. "That could'a been _really bad_!"

"You're quite welcome, Ma'am." Rebecca replies politely. "Anything for a friend."

At this moment, Bullet floats over to Bubbles and begins chittering, "Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." The blue Powerpuff replies, "Ooh, I understand, you need to go back to protecting the forest."

"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." the super squirrel replies.

"That's okay, Bullet," Bubbles replies. "Thank you very much for everything."

Hoping to thank their little friend, Mojo chitters, "Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep."(Meaning, "Oh my! There's a purple flying elephant in the garage.")

"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." Ace chirps. (Meaning, "May I please use your cookie jar to store my penguin? His name is Mr. Taco.")

"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." Arturo chatters. (Meaning, "Now there is broccoli in the car.")

"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." Billy chirps.(Meaning, "There are plenty of hamburgers, keychains, and green balloons for everyone.")

"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." Snake chitters.(Meaning, "Please have a nice day, electric zebra.")

"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." Buttercup chatters.(Meaning, "I thought I saw an otter crossing the street at the costume shop.")

"Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep." Blossom chirps.(Meaning, "I like ravioli, and banjos, but mostly rubber chickens.")

Bullet stares blankly at the group, then chitters, "Cheep, cheep, cheep." Bubbles translates, "She said, 'I agree.'" The bears then turn to the group and give small whimpers. "Thank you for everything, Sweeties." Rebecca says as she gently pets their heads. The bears begin happily licking her face, causing her to laugh.

As Bullet and the bears begin to leave, they pause for a moment and wave goodbye. "Goodbye!" the group call back, waving in reply. "Please take care! Thank you for everything!"

As they watch their new friends leave, the group breathe hearty sighs. "Thossse animals sssure were good friendsssss." Snake muses.

"Yeah." Buttercup breathes.

Just then, Rebecca realizes something. "Oh, our friends! We'd better go find Uncle John, April, Deanna, and the puppies!" As if they had already said it, the group see the Professor, April, Deanna, and the puppies running towards them. Rebecca said, "Perfect timing."

"Becca! Girls!" the professor calls. "Oh, thank goodness you're all right!"

"Guys!" April cries. "Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again!"

Upon seeing their owners again, the puppies happily scramble into Rebecca and Mojo's arms and begin joyously licking their faces. Rebecca merrily laughs, "Ha, ha, we're glad to see you again, too, babies."

Curious, Deanna inquires, "Say, where have you guys been?"

"Duh, well after da concert, Arturo 'n me saw Fuzzy talkin' ta Madame Argentina." Billy begins.

A concerned look crosses April's face. "Madame Argentina?"

"Si, he bought a love potion from her in hopes of having Dorothy fall in love with him," Arturo replies. "We followed after her to get the antidote; I sneaked into her tent to sneak it away sight unseen, but she and Fred caught me!"

"Oh my!" Deanna gasps.

"So da rest a'us came in ta rescue him, but she got us with voodoo dolls!" Billy elaborates.

"Fortunately, Mojo and I found two voodoo dolls of her and Fred, and were able to distract them long enough to save our friends." Rebecca adds.

"Ooh, that's wonderful." Deanna replies.

"We then followed Fuzzzzy back to the ssssstage, but by time we had gotten theresssss, he had already given Dorothy the love potionsss." Snake adds.

"Oh dear!" says a concerned professor.

"So, we then bought and purchased a number of large water guns, which we filled with the out of love potion," Mojo elaborates. "We then hurried, rushed and made haste toward Fuzzy's shack."

"On our way there, we met up with Bullet and the bears again; they had wanted to help us, so we brought them along with us." Bubbles adds.

"So, when we got to the shack, we put whipped cream on Bullet's mouth, and she went into the shack growling and chasing Fuzzy and his family around, causing them to run away and giving Becca and Mojo time to give him and Dorothy the out-of-love potion." Buttercup adds.

"Duh, 'n then we met with you, 'n you asked us where we'd been, 'n I started ta tell 'bout how Arturo 'n me saw Madame Argentina-" Billy begins.

"Uhm, Billy?" Blossom says. "I mean no offense, but I think that you may be telling the story over again."

"Duh, oh yeah," the largest Gang Green Gang member chortles. "I forgot."

"Gracious," the professor notes. "It sounds as though all of you had quite a time!"

"It's certainly a good thing that everyone is back safely now." Deanna adds. The puppies give two small happy barks in agreement.

"Well, ah certainly appreciate all that you folks've done fer me," a grateful Dorothy says. "And as thanks, I'd like to treat y'all to a special concert."

"Oh, thank you very much!" "This is so kind of you!" the group happily replies.

Dorothy says to Mojo, "I heard that you have a pretty good voice there, Mojo. Are you a bass or a baritone?"

Mojo chuckled, "A little bit of both. Why do you ask?"

Dorothy said, "Well, I was wondering if you could maybe sing with me on the stage. You could also bring Becca to sing with us, too." Rebecca couldn't believer her ears and said to the singer, "Really? You'd like to have me and Mojo perform with you?" Dorothy smiled and said, "Sure nuff, sugar. It's my way of sayin' thanks for saving me from Fuzzy Lumpkins and getting me out of the whole love potion mess." Rebecca's eyes light up with elation. "Ohh, that would be wonderful, Dorothy! Thank you!"


	12. Wherever the Trail May Lead

Moments later, the group are seated in the stands; Ace and Snake gently hold their girls' hands. As Dorothy steps out onto the stage, Rebecca and Mojo stand on either side of her; Dorothy then begins to sing as Mojo accompanies her on his guitar:

Dorothy: "_Come with me, let's go under,  
Far beyond the wild blue yonder,  
Out where stars roam free_,"

Mojo: "_Though the journey's far from breezy,  
Stick with me, I'll make it easy,  
You can depend on me_,"

Rebecca: "_Now there's a long road before us,  
And it's a hard road indeed,  
But Darlin' I swear I'll get us there,  
Wherever the trail may lead_,"

Rebecca gently places her hand on Mojo's shoulder as she sings, causing him to smile and blush. The two then begin to sing together:

Rebecca and Mojo: "_Once we cross that far horizon,  
Life is bound to be surprisin',  
We'll take it day by day,  
Never mind the wind and weather,  
If we walk that trail together,  
Somehow we'll find our way_,"

Dorothy: "_Now there's a long road before us,  
And it's a hard road indeed,  
But Darlin' I vow we'll get through somehow,  
Wherever the trail may lead_,"

Feeling moved by the beautiful song, Ace and Deanna and April and Snake gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. "Pretty sweet, ain't it?" Ace says blissfully. "Indeed." Deanna replies. The two couples then put their arms around each other's shoulders and hold each other close.

Rebecca: "_Can't tell you it will be there,  
It may take all our lives,  
We're headed for that great unknown_,"

Mojo: "_We'll soon be walkin' free there,  
But until that day arrives_,"

Rebecca and Mojo: "_At least we won't be travellin' alo-one_,"

Dorothy: "_Now there's a long road before us,  
And it's a hard road indeed,  
But Darlin', don't fear, 'Cause I'll be right here,  
To give you the strength you-u ne-ed_,"

Rebecca: "_And through the who-ole ride_,"

Mojo: "_I'll be by your side_,"

All: "_Wherever the trail may lead_."

The group claps, cheers and whistles excitedly as the song ends; the puppies hop up on their hind legs and wag their tails, yipping happily. As Mojo slowly puts down his guitar, Rebecca turns to him. "You were really good out there, Mojo." Mojo blushes slightly. "Why, thank you, my sweet, you were very good yourself."

"Mmn," Rebecca breathes. "It's been a rough day, but fortunately, things will be looking up from here on."

"Indeed." Mojo replies. The two then hold hands and share a kiss as their friends look on with starry eyes.

"Aww, how sweet!" Bubbles coos.

"Love certainly is a wonderful thing." Adds Buttercup. The puppies give two blissful whimpers in agreement.

**THE END.**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt

Rebecca Singing-Paige O'Hara  
Mojo Jojo/Barker-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Fuzzy Lumpkins/Announcer at Burger Binge-Jim Cummings  
Professor Utonium/Buford-Tom Kane  
Blossom/Fuzzy's Aunt-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Lily-E.G. Daily  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Hairy/Wuzzy-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/Furry/Fred/Hot Dog Seller-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia

Dorothy McGee-Reba McEntire  
Roxi/Honey/Fuzzy's Mother-Jessie Flower  
Madame Argentina/Bullet-Grey DeLisle  
Scuzzy/Barker/Cinnamon/Fuzzy's Father-Dee Bradley Baker  
Killer/Roy/Dudley-Frank Welker


End file.
